


Meeting

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Jokes, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: AU in Wich Remus was not a Marounder until the fifth year of the others and his sixth year, cause he is one year older. He also is the leader of the LGBTQ community in Hogwarts and one day Sirius crashes one of their meetings and falls for him at first sight.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge by Lande Di Fandom for the prompt: the wizard
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> [this post](https://www.facebook.com/Yeramemeharry/posts/700087687060892)
> 
>  

 

It was all James fault! That idiot had told him the potion was harmless! Just a stupid thing to prank a girl he had the hots for but was not able to talk to. No one was supposed to get hurt.

And now, because the girl had ended up almost choking when the potion hit her, her tongue growing exponentially in her mouth, suffocating her, he had an angry mob of mad students, friends of the girl, trying to hit him with spells while he run.

He turned a corner and saw a classroom, hoping it was empty, he got inside and closed the door behind him, listening until everyone had gone past the door.

"Ehm... Are you here for the LGBTQ+ meeting?" Asked a voice behind him. So... The room was not empty afterall.

Sirius slowly turned to look around the room. He just wanted to jump from the window and never be seen again in Hogwarts. He was frozen in place though.

There was a room full of mostly forth years and fifth years like him and a couple of six and seventh year students, sitting in a circle on the floor.

He was not frozen because of weird reasons though, he was frozen because he had been pinned in place by the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you gay?" Asked an impatient voice from somewhere in the group of students.

He didn't look away from those eyes though. "I am now" he answered absent mindely. He saw the green eyed guy smiling and he could see danger there. The two scars that crossed the guys face, only made him more handsome.

It was like someone had put a spell on him and he was now incredibly attracted to this guy. Maybe those spells had gotten to him without him realising? Or maybe the guy was so hot he had alighted gay tendencies he had hid even from himself.

That's how he became friends with Remus Lupin, that was green eyed guy's name, they had never met in five years Hogwarts, but then, in a second, they had seen each other and fallen in love at first sight, or at least, he had.

He participated in the meetings from then on, and the slightly older Gryffindor he had started falling really hard for, was always there, a later, a guide. Everyone loved him, but no one like he found himself doing.

They started seeing each other and he eventually found out about the transformations that magically happened during the full moon, his crush was as werewolf, and that only made it more appealing.

It was when he found out that he decided to become an animagus, it was not easy, but he did it.

He got together with James and Peter still, they had prank wars, ended up being the best of friends, even if Remus was a year older.

They didn't look forward to Remus last year, but they knew he was going to keep in touch some way.

For the time being, they used all the time they had together at the best of their abilities.

As animagus they ran together during the full moon. Sirius always wondered how Remus had coped so long without them, he hurt him.

It was with his kisses, his touches, his love, he cured the pains of his heart and soul. He sometimes had to use his magic and abilities to cure the pains of his body after the transformations, but he did it with love.

Hogwarts was a beautiful place, full of love and magic, and he was really glad he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
